


Building the team

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyotei needs a new doubles player. Oshitari thinks he knows who to bring in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building the team

For anyone who didn’t know him, if they came to watch the Hyotei tennis team practice, they would have thought that Atobe Keigo was goofing off, or trying to attract attention by looking good. He was reclining in the bleachers watching the players on the court, a water bottle and small snack close at hand. It wasn’t how most people would think to actually run a tennis club, but Atobe liked to be where he could see what was going on and had to be up above his players to do that well. He had learned the hard way that being on the courts while the team played led to him losing track of what everyone was doing.

“We need to find a new partner for Shishido, ne, Kabaji,” he said not looking away from the courts.

“Usu,” the younger boy replied from just behind him.

Shishido Ryo was a doubles player. There was no question in Atobe’s mind about that, but his partner from the previous year had graduated, leaving Shishido alone. The boy seemed determined that he was going to play singles and take one of the starters spots, but Atobe knew differently. Oh, his friend could play singles well enough, but he had a mind that was set to doubles and that had an effect on his game that he didn’t seem to be aware of; but that Atobe was. The main problem was that none of the current or hopeful students seemed like they would be a good match. Atobe didn’t want to lose Shishido as a starter, but also knew that if he didn’t do something then the coach would cut Shishido and give his position to a player who could play either doubles or singles. And that would have a negative impact of the line-up that Atobe had planned for the year, coach or no.

“Kabaji, go look at the first years and see if there is anyone there who will work well with Shishido,” he said, standing. He picked up his jacket and put it on with a flare that only he had. “This has gone on long enough.”

“Usu.”

Atobe watched Kabaji walk off and then walked down the bleachers, where he was met my Oshitari Yuushi, the only boy on the whole team who would dare to question him on anything. “Oi, Atobe,” he said in his normal deep, even tone. Nothing ever seemed to upset him. “You seem disturbed. Would you like to play a match?”

Oshitari was also the only one on the team who offered Atobe any challenge. “Not at the moment, Ore-sama is trying to think,” Atobe replied.

“About Shishido and what we’re going to do about his lack of a partner?” Oshitari asked.

“Why should Ore-sama care what happens to Shishido?” Atobe asked in reply.

“Because, as tough as you like to pretend to be, you really do care about those of us who start for the team,” Oshitari replied. “There is one boy I think would work well, Atobe, but he hasn’t shown up for any club activities.”

Atobe glanced over at his friend. “Then why do you think he would be a good match for Shishido?” he asked. “We need someone who is already in the club, not a new body, Oshitari.”

“There is still another week to join before the application process is closed,” Oshitari pointed out. “Would you like me to talk with him and see if he’s interested? I have seen him play tennis and I think that when, paired with Shishido, would be good enough to win them a starters position for the next two years.”

“This boy sounds interesting,” Atobe conceded. “Ore-same will meet with him. Bring him to Ore-sama, Oshitari.”

“You are a strange one, Atobe,” Oshitari smiled. He pushed his glasses back up into position and turned to look out over the court. “I believe I know where he is now. Would you like me to go and find him?”

“Yes,” Atobe said. “And Oshitari, why do you insist on wearing those glasses? You know that they’re fake.”

“Are they?” Oshitari asked as he left.

Atobe bit back a small smile and turned back towards the courts. He did a count of people in the starter jackets and came up one short and turned to look at the bleachers. Three rows back he spotted a mess of curly brownish hair and smiled. It seemed that Jiroh was in his normal place too. Without Kabaji to fetch him, Atobe would have to do something. He walked up into the bleachers and leaned over carefully. “Jiroh, wake up,” he said softly. “Marui Bunta is here and wants to play a match.”

The change was electric. The sleeping boy jumped up and started looking around. “Marui-san?” he asked with a huge smile. “Where? Where is he?”

“Ore-sama is sorry, Jiroh, but Ore-sama lied,” Atobe said. “Now that you are awake, go and play against Gakuto for a while. You need to work on your techniques to hone them properly and you can’t do that by sleeping.”

“Mou, Atobe, that’s not fair,” Jiroh protested.

“Ore-sama will make it up to you with ice cream if you win your match,” Atobe promised.

Jiroh smiled and ran off to find Gakuto. It wasn’t really a nice thing to promise, but Atobe would either give the sleepy boy money for ice cream or take him to the shop himself. And it was one of the few ways he could get Jiroh up and moving. The boy was a really good player, if they could only keep him awake long enough to get out onto the court. Marui Bunta from Rikkai was the only player that Jiroh idolized enough to wake up at just the name. Atobe sighed and made a mental note to call Yukimura or Sanada that evening to ask for a practice match. It would do both teams good and, it would allow Jiroh a chance to watch his idol and learn more about the technique he was attempting to modify for his own.

Atobe became aware of a presence at his back and turned his head just enough to see who was there. “You didn’t find anyone, Kabaji?” he asked.

“Usu.”

“I didn’t really expect you to,” Atobe said softly. “But Oshitari seems to think that he has the answer. Go warm up and get ready to play a match.”

“Usu.”

When the team was working as well as they could, Atobe went back up to his place in the bleachers and watched. He was disappointed to see Shishido leaning against the fence glaring at everyone. “Oi, Shishido,” he called. “Ore-sama needs to talk with you now.”

The boy glared up at him, but walked up the stands like stairs and flopped down next to him, showing no grace or poise at all. “What the hell do you want, Atobe?” he asked.

“Ore-sama is concerned about your play,” Atobe replied. “You are not good enough as a singles player to remain a starter. You need a doubles partner, Shishido. That is where your power and strength come from.”

“And you’re going to make one magically appear?” Shishido demanded. “I’ve been trying all week, and none of these losers are anywhere near powerful enough to play with me.”

“Ore-sama is aware of this, however, Oshitari has found a boy who might be good enough to play with you,” Atobe said. “And you know how good a judge of character Oshitari is. Almost as good as Ore-sama, and if Ore-sama likes this boy, he will play tennis.”

Shishido snorted. “Oshitari can’t be that good, he likes you,” he said, but there was no venom in his voice.

“Ore-sama is hurt,” Atobe said. “For that, Ore-sama will send you to run laps until Oshitari and this new boy arrive. Then Ore-sama will expect you to play a match with him against Oshitari and Gakuto.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Shishido clanked down the bleachers, making Atobe wince at the noise and lack of grace shown. How someone so uncouth could have been admitted to Hyotei was a mystery to Atobe. He must have fooled everyone at his interview and, once he was in, decided not to pretend again. But he was a good tennis player and as long as he never behaved like that at team events, Atobe was willing to overlook a few flaws - at least for the moment. He needed strong players, to build up the team that was going to take the National title, and Shishido was one of them. Just like Jiroh was another, even though all people ever saw in him was a sleepy boy who didn’t do anything. Atobe knew how to handle Jiroh though. And Kabaji got some exercise carrying Jiroh around.

Atobe caught sight of Oshitari by the boy’s blue hair, and studied the smaller form walking next to him subtly as they approached. Atobe would never be caught staring at anyone. There was a grace to the lean form that could mean he could play tennis, but it also meant that he might be good at dancing. While Atobe approved of dancing, it had no place on the tennis court. He still had nightmares about Yukimura and Sanada.

“Ah, Atobe,” Oshitari said as he sat down next to his friend, “this is Ootori Chotarou. He’s a first year, but has a great deal of promise for tennis as well as a few other activities.”

“Atobe-san,” Ootori said, bowing.

“Ore-sama is pleased to meet you,” Atobe said. “Have you ever played doubles before?”

“A few times,” Ootori replied. “I haven’t played in a while because I haven’t been able to find a partner to play against. Oshitari-sempai says that I should come and join the tennis team.”

“That all depends on how well you play,” Atobe said. “Ore-sama wishes you to play doubles with one of our regulars. If you do well enough, then you will be on the team and will be able to face powerful players all you want.”

Oshitari sighed. “Atobe, you should ask him if he wants to be on the team,” he said. “You always want to rearrange people’s lives for them and never think to ask if it’s okay with them.”

“Ore-sama knows what is good for them,” Atobe said. “And he is here with you, isn’t he? That at least shows some interest.”

“Or that he’s too polite to say no to his sempai,” Oshitari said. “Ootori-kun, you are busy with music now, I know, but would you like to join the tennis team? We truly could use someone with your talents on the team.”

The younger boy smiled. “It would be nice to play tennis again, Oshitari-sempai,” he said. “And it can’t hurt to try a match. It’s possible that I won’t be a good match for this pairing and it won’t matter in more than an hour.”

“Ore-sama likes him,” Atobe declared. He stood up and scanned the court. “Kabaji, go and fetch Shishido,” he called.

He couldn’t hear the reply from his loyal friend, but Kabaji put down his racket and walked off towards the track. Atobe nodded and sat back down. “Oshitari, Ore-sama will leave it to you to make sure that Ootori-kun is warmed up. They will be playing you and Gakuto. Especially as it seems that Gakuto is having problems against Jiroh.”

“You know as well as I do that Gakuto is not a singles player, Atobe. Why do you insist on doing this to him?”

“It is good for him to remember that it is possible to lose,” Atobe replied.

Oshitari just shook his head. “Come on, Ootori-kun, let’s get warmed up. I’m sure Atobe will come along and introduce you to the boy you’ll be playing with.”

Ootori bowed to Atobe and followed Oshitari down towards the courts. Atobe had to smile. If nothing else, the pairing would be a good influence on Shishido’s manners. He had to agree with Oshitari, even having never seen the younger boy play. There was something there that would blend in well with Shishido’s play and make them a good doubles pairing. The problem was going to be, as it always seemed to be, Shishido himself. Atobe sighed softly and stood to move down towards the courts. He could see Kabaji coming back and he had a protesting Shishido under one arm.

“Why did you have to send this creature of yours after me, Atobe?” Shishido demanded, twisting his head to look up at his buchou. “A simple question would have had me back here without any problems.”

“And yet you seem to have refused to listen to Kabaji,” Atobe said. “Let him go, Kabaji, he won’t run off.”

Shishido landed in a heap on the ground as Kabaji dropped him and walked off. “Does he ever think for himself?” Shishido demanded, pushing up and brushing off his hands.

“Of course,” Atobe replied. “Kabaji is a very bright boy, but there is a certain child-like innocence there that I have to admire. Your new doubles partner is here, Shishido. Do be nice to him and don’t scare him off.”

“He has to be able to keep up with me,” Shishido said. “Where is he?”

“With Oshitari.”

Shishido turned and looked around. “That guy?” he demanded. “The piano player?”

“And how do you know that he plays the piano?” Atobe asked. “Even Ore-sama didn’t know this.”

“I saw him the other day,” Shishido said. “Yeah, he’s good, but anyone who has spent that much time playing the piano won’t be a good tennis player. Why are you tormenting me, Atobe?”

“Ore-sama is not tormenting you. Ore-sama is trying to do everything in Ore-sama’s powers to keep you as a regular,” Atobe said. “Now Ore-sama says that you will be nice and play a match with Ootori-kun against Oshitari and Gakuto, and you will give Ootori-kun a fair chance. Oshitari picked him especially to play with you.”

Shishido glared up at Atobe, but stomped over towards the trio that was warming up. Gakuto had joined them and was complaining to his doubles partner that Jiroh didn’t play fair. But even he fell silent when Shishido joined them. “Well?” Shishido asked.

“Now now, Shishido, play nicely,” Oshitari said with a small smile. “This is Ootori Chotarou. Ootori-kun, meet Shishido Ryo. I believe the two of you will make a good doubles combination for our team.”

“And everyone knows that Yuushi is a genius,” Gakuto said.

“Now Gakuto, don’t brag,” Oshitari smiled. “Why don’t we go and play?”

Shishido took a moment and looked at the boy he was going to be playing with. “Are you sure you’re up to this? Oshitari and Gakuto are our most powerful doubles pair right now.”

“I think it’ll be fun, Shishido-san,” Ootori replied. He checked the tension in his borrowed racket’s strings as they walked to the court to play. “Shishido-san, which position do you prefer?”

“Back,” Shishido replied. He expected some complaint or protest, but the younger boy just stepped up close to the net and took his position without another word.

Atobe sat back up in the bleachers, drink in hand, and settled in to watch. Shade fell over him, and he realized that Kabaji was behind him with an umbrella. “Thank you, Kabaji,” he said softly.

“Usu.”

He wasn’t surprised when the first two games went to Oshitari and Gakuto. The acrobat was back in form now that he had his steady support from his doubles partner, and it was a little overwhelming to see him springing around for the first time. But Atobe could also see something that he thought everyone else was missing. And that was that both Shishido and Ootori were in step with each other. A lot of new doubles pairs tripped over each other, or missed easy balls for fear of running into their partner, but that wasn’t the case here. They hit a groove easily and worked well together. It was something that Atobe hadn’t seen since he paired Oshitari with Gakuto at the end of the previous year. He smiled to himself. It seemed that Oshitari was right, again. They had their two doubles pairs for the regulars. The idea was just cemented when, in the end, Shishido and Ootori took the game six games to four.

Oshitari glanced up at Atobe, who nodded. The blue haired tensai nodded back and went to take the others in hand. Atobe left him to it. He had other things to worry about, like finding one more singles player who was strong enough to complete with the regulars and make the team stronger. But at least now he didn’t have to worry about doubles.


End file.
